overreaction
by xxtwilight goddess xx
Summary: Edward overreacts when he finds a huge bruise in Bella's side but did he cause it
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this was meant to be a chapter from married to Emmett but I ended up using another idea but I thought you might like to read it. Please review and tell me what you think.

Bella's POV

Edward pulled me to him, slowly kissing his way up my jaw. I ran my fingers through his hair, he moaned in approval, I smiled glad I could make him do that. Cupping my face, he dipped his head to kiss me, his fingers gently stroking my cheeks. I pushed his chest lightly, he understood what I wanted and complied, rolling us over so I was straddling his chest. He was more comfortable this way, when he was above me, he always worried about how much of his weight i could feel, i didn't want him to have to worry. My hair fell around us, he released my lips for a second and ran his hands through it, sighing happily. I leant lower, pushing our chest closer together. I thought he would stop me after that but he just hummed in approval, I could still see the hesitancy in his eyes. I wondered idly if it was because he was concerned about my health or his morals as I pressed my lips back to his, trying to distract me so he wouldn't stop me. I decided to see how far he would let us go, hesitantly I opened my mouth slightly, running the tip of my tongue across his bottom lip. I saw his eyes darken as his kisses became more forceful and desperate, his hands traveled down to my hips. His eyes grew wide when I winced, pushing away from me and suddenly standing across the room, staring at me with panicked eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella" he whispered, he looked at the floor. I got up and walked to him, wrapping my arms around him. His stayed by his sides as if he was scared to touch me. "Edward it wasn't you that hurt me" he opened his mouth to speak but I shook my head and began to explain.

*Earlier that day*

"Ok, pass me your money and then my friend" he paused to point a tall man looking at us, he looked as bored as hell "will tell you which one to get on and who sits where" the line moved forward and when Emmett and I reached the front , we flashed him our wristbands and he nodded, waving us through the gate. Emmett pulled me by the arm towards the man, I was still annoyed at him because he had been making as many sexual innuendos as he could today and had generally just been annoying. The man pointed out a purple car and Emmett ran over to it jumping in, the man just rolled his eyes and we both followed him over. " right big guy, you sit there and pretty girl you sit there" I jumped in, not wanting to sit next to Emmett, I moved to the furthest seat from him, leaving the middle seat open. He looked at me amused and said grinning "your gonna regret that" and walked off.

I heard a buzzer go off and the ride began to move, at the start it was kind of slow but then it started to speed and when it jerked and stopped near the fence of the ride, I was thrown into Emmett. I winced as I felt my side throb in pain. Emmett looked down at me, stupid hard-bodied vampire. When the ride finished, Emmett jumped out and looked back at me worriedly "are you ok?" He asked, biting his lip nervously. I shook my head, he held out his hand and I stood up slowly. He gently lifted me out and announced he was taking me home.

Back to present

"I'm going to kill Emmett" I shook my head, knowing it was my own stupidity for not listening to the man, stupid smug-faced twat. "Does it hurt badly" there was no point lying so I nodded. He gently ran his fingertips across my side. I gently pushed his palm flat across it, I sighed in relief as the cold soothed my skin. He looked at me then back to my side. He pulled me back to the bed and we sat facing each other for a second before his fingertips enclosed around the bottom of my pyjama vest top, he looked at me and it was a minute before I realised he was asking permission to take it off. I nodded hesitantly and he slowly lifted it over my head. He swallowed nervously as he threw it across the room, towards the dresser. His eyes slowly made their way up from stomach to my face, I blushed furiously. Did he not like how I looked, why wasn't he saying anything. I crossed my arms and looked away from him, the movement caused me to groan in pain.

"Bella?" I refused to look at me, his finger was suddenly under my chin, trying to turn my head so he could meet me eye. "Bella,please don't hide yourself from me, your beautiful" he whispered reverently, I felt his pinky finger tracing random patterns on my stomach, avoiding my hurt side. I blushed and he pressed a kiss to my forehead. I spent the rest of the night lying beside Edward, my bruised side pressed against his perfect one. Of course, if I was going to be topless then it was only fair that he was too right? He read to me until I fell asleep and as I drifted off, he whispered in my ear "goodnight, my beautiful Bella"


	2. new series of one shots help :-)

Hey guys, I'm starting a new series of one shots. It going to be called 'what if'

basically these ideas for one shots can be anything, but I want you guys to help. If you have an idea feel free to review on this story or pm me. The one shots can be anything from

What if Bella was rich

To

What if carlisle was a merman

.I'lll try and get to them all :-)


End file.
